1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to technology for controlling a display screen of a display apparatus such as a portable phone, a Television (TV), or a tablet, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for scrolling a screen and for controlling a list view on a display by using a motion sensor mounted on an input apparatus capable of receiving a touch input.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic appliance directly controlled by a user usually includes at least one display apparatus, and the user may control the electronic appliance through an input apparatus while monitoring various operation states or application operations of a corresponding electronic appliance through the display apparatus. Particularly, in a portable terminal, a method of providing a user interface is widely provided in which the input apparatus is a touch screen instead of a rectangular manipulation button for causing up, down, left and right movements, due to the limited size of the portable terminal.
In one example, in a list view state where a plurality of related items including a Short Message Service (SMS) receiving and transmission item and a directory are displayed in a type of a plurality of a bars, boxes, or icons, a list item is moved by a screen-scroll method. When using a touch screen user interface, in order to manipulate movement between the list items, a drag (an operation which touches a point of the touch screen by a finger or a stylus pen, moves to another point while maintaining the touch and then stops and releases the touch) or a flick (an operation which touches a point of the touch screen by the finger or the stylus pen and quickly moves in a direction while releasing the touch) is used to move to a desired point. When a drag input is made, the screen-scroll operation is performed in the list view state according to a corresponding direction and a movement state, and if there is made a flick input, the screen-scroll is performed quickly according to a speed and a direction corresponding thereto and is stopped by decreasing the speed of the screen-scroll.
However, if there are many list items, selection of a desired list item may inconveniently require multiple drag or flick operations, and when the user wants to slowly check lists, an operation of touching the screen by a finger and moving the finger slowly in a corresponding speed is required. Particularly, in an appliance such as the portable terminal, which has a small display, a touch input unit and a display screen need to be used simultaneously, which causes a finger to frequently block the screen.